Yes Master
by TaylorArizona
Summary: Tara is told how to Glamour but well her first glamour victim isnt the best to glamour. Rated M for saftey. one shot


T-A-Lovely

Pam is teaching Tara how to glamour and well she's having a bit of trouble. We all know when Tara was turned she was shot and it took her some to recover right? Well Tara tries to glamour Ginger and it doesn't go to well, for any one.

One-Shot.

Mel brooks Dracula sparked the idea. Pelawen Night and I died of laughter watching it.

The evening had started out like any other for us. Getting out of out coffins, and ordering a human to drink, other than Ginger, and obeying the state ordered curfew. _And that was a bitch._ Vamps could no longer go out and enjoy the night like so many had once before, we were now confined to the building we were last in and if we left we would be punished.

Pam had been sitting in the office, talking to Eric and his bitch of a sister, Nora, about how they can fix what happened with the bombing of the Tru Blood factories and the new vampire laws. Pam was pissed off at Eric for trusting Nora in their old club, and even more pissed the Billith, the cross of a eternity old female vamp residing in Bill a two hundred year old male vamp, was more than likely going to destroy all humans and vampires. _Wrong time for Sookie and Laffette to think I should be a vampire._

Just for kicks and boredom I turned on the radio and stared pouring human drinks, out of what was left. Ginger sat on the other side of the bar and drank everyone I poured. _Thirsty bitch?_ Pam, Eric, and Nora had entered the main bar area and looked at me crooked. "What? They ain't going to waste if Ginger is drinking them."

Eric gave Pam a questionable look, shit I knew it was about me. I couldn't help that I had nothing else to do and had liquor near my ass. "Don't let Ginger have another drink, she'll vomit and you'll clean it up." Eric ordered.

"Fine by me." I never had much of a gauge reflex, with my mama being a drunk all my human life.

The trio looked at each other again and the siblings left. Pam's eyes began to form a blood tear but she pushed it away before it fell.

"Where did they go?"

"Don't worry about them."

"You do, so I will."

"Tara, I told you not to worry for fucks sake!" Pam hollered.

"Fine. Whatever." I went back to pouring drinks and slinging them to Ginger, who was already drunk. Pam walked back into the office.

A few hours later I walked into the office and sat across from Pam. She was there reading a thick book with a leather cover. Right as my ass hit the seat she slammed her book shut and glared at me. "Tara, I'm not in the mood to deal with your baby vampire needs or your thought process on hooking up verses together.

"That's not why I'm in here." I calmly stated. "I wanted to ask if you would teach me how to glamour."

"No."

"No? What the fuck you mean no?"

"I mean no. now drop it. I'm not in the mood."

"Like fuck I will." I stood up and pressed my palms on the glass desk, making Pam do the same thing.

"No!" She hollered and dropped her fangs.

"Why the fuck not?"

"'Cause when I turned your black ass you didn't even have a brain and it fucked you up."

"I need to learn it if I want to survive." I argued. "'sides I could practice on Ginger, that should be easy enough."

We held gazes.

The staring contest was brief when she looked away and said, "Fine, you stare in their eyes and empty yourself of everything, feel dead if you must, then give your command." She sat down and muttered "Don't say I didn't warn you."

I speed out of the room and into the bar to Ginger, who gave a quick squeal of surprise. I looked into her eyes and thought of nothing; I didn't even have an idea of what I was going to have her do.

"Tara, whatcha doing?" Ginger slurred slowly.

"Shut up, Ginger." She recoiled as a put her skinny face in my hand and stared more intently into her eyes. A few minutes had passed before I felt a slight pull. "Ginger, can you feel my pull?"

"Yes." She slurred

"What does it feel like?"

"Like my brain is exploding." It took me much restraint not to laugh and break the pull. It was hard enough to get it but it was much easier to keep it now that I had it.

"Alright Ginger."

"Yes master?"

"I'm not your master!" I exclaimed. "I want you to tell me something about anyone that works here and something I don't know."

"I have no secrets to tell you, master."

"Why is that?"

"Pam and Eric don't tell me anything, master."

"Okay," I extended. "How about you go and please Pam."

"Yes, master. How would I do that master?"

"The fuck I know. The way you normally do."

"I see, master."

"For fucks sake Ginger! I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" I hollered and dropped my fangs in her face.

A snicker came from the opposite side of the bar; Pam. _Fuck._ I took a step back from Ginger and watched her scrawny white ass shake over to Pam.

Ginger began to crawl up on the table and hike up her black leather skirt and offered it her bony body to Pam, who had her eyes locked on to me.

"Tara? What the fuck is she doing?"

"What I told her to do." I crossed my arms.

"Well order this sack to stop."

"Why?" I retorted.

"As your maker I command you to make her stop."

_Damn it._ "Ginger, get away from Pam."

"Yes, master."

"Master? She calls you master? Ha this is great, you have fun. I'm going to ground. Get her fixed."

"Whatever." I said as Pam sashayed into the 'coffin' room.

"Alright, Ginger." I pulled her next to me and began to glamour her. "You will stop calling me master. It's annoying as fuck. Now do you understand?" and I released my hold on her.

"Yes, ma-mama," Ginger said muttering master at the end.

"Damn it Ginger!" I out my hold on ginger once more and I focused on her more intently. "Ginger, don't call me master! Even though I like the reversal role but its annoying it. Now go to your place or where ever you go."

"Yes master."

"For fucks sake! Ginger, go." Flinching she left. I quickly cleaned up and went to my coffin.

The next night, before I could even open my eyes in the coffin, Ginger was yelling through my coffin, "Master, master, the sun is down. I brought you someone to drink, with the account of Tru Blood being out."

I opened my coffin and pushed her against the wall. "Ginger for the last fucking time, I am not your master!"

"But master,"

"Ginger, shut the fuck up!"

"Yes master."

_What am I going to do? Pam's not going to help me. Eric and Nora probably aren't back and they wouldn't help me either. Unless they have me do some sort payback. Fuck, I was turned into the worst possible fucking family ever._

"Ginger, sit in the bar and wait." I commanded. I grabbed my cell and dialed Eric. No answer. _Fucking fabulous!_ I went to find Pam, who was sitting in the office, with Eric and Nora. _Double fuck. _"Uh, Pam, could you help me fix Ginger.

"No, she is not my problem. And 'sides Ginger can't be fixed, ever. She's been glamoured six ways from Sunday. I even warned your sorry ass."

"You're the one who told me how to do it and didn't show me how."

"Pam's right, Tara, she's millimeters from sanity." Nora defended.

"If she has any left." Eric snickered as he stood up.

"Honey, if you think siding with me is going to put you in my favor or my make hatred for you dissipate, you're wrong." Pam said with too much sweetness in her voice.

"But I can't fix it! I'm too new at this vampire bullshit to go at things by myself."

"Well then you're stuck with her calling you master." Pam spoke bitterly.

"Pamela, you're too harsh." Eric muttered as he kissed the top of her and Nora's heads, stopping at me he offered me his hand, "lets see the damage."

I took his hand and followed him into the bar.

"Oh master you returned. Do you want me to get you anything? I can get you the human I ordered."

"No."

"You did need my help." Eric smirked. "Ginger, look at me."

"I only obey my master and you're not my master." _Shit she's like a child._

"Ginger, look at Eric."

"Yes, master." She glanced up at Eric with wide child like eyes.

"Now Ginger, I want you to stop calling Tara master. She isn't your master and never will. You are free. You can go on living your own life, be your own person."

"Free? I'm free? I can live my own life? Be my own person? I'M FREE!"

"Yes." Eric confirmed, turning on the heel of his boot to exit the bar, "Come along Ginger."

"Yes master."

**The End.**


End file.
